Jinora's Tattoos
by NadoGirl18
Summary: Wow, he thought, she's beautiful. KAINORA fluff !BOOK 3 FINALE SPOILERS!


**_Written for kyaifire: thanks for the prompt :)_**

* * *

_Wow_, he thought, _she's beautiful_.

Two whole weeks have gone by and so much has happened. Everything whirled around him in fast forward. The haze was just that, a haze.

He remembers finding her again, how much he wanted to kiss her but couldn't, how it felt to be held by her. He remembers the air funnel, Zaheer and Korra crashing to the ground. He remembers the flight back to Air Temple Island, how he never left Jinora's side. He remembers a lot of things, snapshots from the last two weeks, and Jinora was in every single one of them.

Now, two weeks later, he is with Jinora again. Tenzin was making a speech to everyone at the ceremony, Kai didn't hear the words though, he just watches the young girl next to him. She was kneeled next to Tenzin, long yellow robes covering her body.

"Now let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path," his voice boomed through the hall, and the crouched figure lifter its head. Tenzin placed his hands on the loose hood and revealed her face. Her head, now shaven, had a light blue arrow running down the center. She stood tall and let the rest of her robes fall the floor. Her bare arms held more arrows, as did her legs.

Kai, along with other airbenders, stood behind them. They bended the smoking air to form a large ring, it raced around the room, ringing the instruments that hung from the ceiling. The sound echoed in around the hall and everyone cheered. Jinora turned to her father, a smile spread wide across her face. She lunged at him, arms wrapping him in a tight hug.

Jinora was a master now, _she deserved it_ Kai thought.

* * *

_***1 week later***_

With their original temple destroyed, Tenzin had decided that the new airbenders could choose what they wanted to do. He offered all of them a choice: stay with him in Republic city to finish their airbending training, or to go where they please to help people. Kai, having no reason to leave and an even better reason to stay, chose to continue his training.

He trained every day with Jinora. He had progressed since she received her tattoos, but she would always beat him when they spared. "Come on Jinora! you can't let me win just once?" Kai rubbed his jaw while he laid on the ground.

"If I went easy on you it would be unfair to the other students," Jinora walked over and helped him up. "Besides, I know you can beat me if you _really_ wanted to."

"I really, really want to beat you, it hasn't been working," he laughed. Jinora joined in, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go again. And I'm kind of tired, you might have a fighting chance, maybe." Jinora took her stance as Kai did the same. The cycle went through again and again for the majority of the day. They would take their stances, Kai would attack first, he would land a blow or two, then Jinora would take him out when he went off balance.

"Everytime!" Kai hit his hands on the ground after one of his worse falls. His chin hit the ground first, his body lay flat against the hot ground. "How do you always beat me? Uh… shifu Jinora." He laughed, eyeing one of the air acolytes that was walking by.

"Kai. I told you that you didn't have to call me that," he arms crossed her body, "or am I starting to scare you?"

"I'm not scared of you. It's just getting really hot." Kai looked up at her, even though she was younger she always held a look that said she has seen too much. "Can we take a break?"

* * *

Jinora and Kai sat in one of the larger trees on the island, the leaves shaded them, but Kai still felt sticky with sweat. "Man," he wiped his brow, "it's really hot. How do you wear those robes all day?"

"I like my robes." Jinora turned away, pulling her hood further down, making sure her bald head was covered. "It doesn't bother me."

"Jinora?" Kai climbed to a branch that placed him just a few inches above her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she spat out quickly, "I just dont want to take my robes off." She turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about this Kai."

"Why would you care if you didn't have your robes?" Kai asked, curiosity and concern laced his voice.

"I'm bald Kai!" she yelled. Jinora took a breath and a sniffle, "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Can we please not talk about this?"

_How can she think she has to hide? _Kai's thoughts were spinning, but all he knew was that he had to make Jinora happy. He looked at her, the yellow folds in the robe waved in the light wind. Kai placed his hand over hers, making her turn around and face him. "What are you doing?" Jinora's eyes were just visible under the hood.

"You don't need to hide under there," he said.

"What are you talking about Kai? I'm not hiding."

"You're beautiful Jinora. Hair or no hair, tattoos or no tatoos. You are beautiful." Kai moved his free hand to cradle her cheek.

Jinora looked down at her feet. She knew her face was red and didn't want Kai to see her reaction to his touch. "Kai… I," she tried to stammer something out but her mouth betrayed her.

"Jinora," Kai lifted her face up to look at his. "You don't have to hide anymore. No one is going to judge you because you have a bald head." he started to run his hand up to the hood, slowly pulling it off. The hood fell to her neck, the tattoo visible for the first time since the ceremony, "See. You are more beautiful then you can ever imagine."

"Kai," she never thought anyone outside her family would tell her that. She heard it from her parents everyday, but hearing it from Kai made her really think. "You really think I'm beautiful? Even without my hair?"

"More than you will ever think." Kai leaned his head down to hers and Jinora pushed up of her toes. Their lips touched and Jinora felt the tension she had been holding in for a week melt away. "Never think you aren't good enough to show who you really are." Kai told her, "because you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

* * *

The next day Jinora came out, without her robes. Her tattoos in full view, some people stared at her, but it didn't faze her. She spared with Kai again that day, and after she beat him for what felt like the hundredth time, she finally spoke, "Thanks for convincing me to take my robes off," she laughed, "It makes beating you even easier."

"Haha, very funny." Kai got off the ground and wiped his hands on his own pants, "Show off."

* * *

**WOW. **

**That finale was a doozy. AND OMG JINORA LOOKS JUST LIKE AANG *asdfghjkl***

**I will frantically be waiting for book 4, in the mean time I guess I'll be running on LOK/ATLA ****fan fiction... so please send in more prompts! **

**I hope you guys like this one. PLEASE FAV/R&R :D**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
